Forgivness
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: One-shot Draco finally asks for forgiveness but his way and Hermione is finally ready to forgive. (Smut, M, sexual scenes) My first foray back into Fanfiction in 3 long years!


**Forgiveness**

Hermione Granger quickly pulled down her demi-mask as she approached the inner courtyard of the magnificent country house that this year's charity New Year ball was being held in.

A masquerade she silently scoffed, what a novel idea. Brushing aside a lingering curl that had loosened from her elegant up-do she tied the black satin ribbons that held the beautifully plummed green mask up to her delicate face.

A recent trip to Greece had leant a soft olive tint to her body, a fact displayed quite boldly by her deep plum and emerald green gown that barred much of the upper half of her body and her back.

These charity balls were often tedious; long drawn out with Hermione being alternatively glared at and ogled by men her father's age. The masquerade just gave them a chance to be nasty with the excuse of hiding behind a mask. She wanted to be in and out, a new book she had been meaning to read, a warm cup of tea and Crookshanks waited for her at her cozy apartment situated in the artsy London neighbourhood of Camden.

She sighed before entering, she had delayed it for as long as she could. The slight drizzle would ensure her hair frizzed out if she continued to dawdle outside. There was only so much Sleekeazy she could dump onto her scalp.

Upon entering she was searching in the crowd for a distinct head of red hair who had promised to be attending with her husband in tow. Ginny Weasley ńee Potter stood by the food. Her hand gently stoking her burgeoning belly, zero effort made to even pretend she cared about the theme of the event. Nary a masquerade mask in sight, she was eyeing the mini pies set out with a longing, so fierce Hermione could sense it from her place at the door.

Twenty-two and pregnant and happy... they were happy... Ginny and Harry. Like she had tried to be for a very long time with Ron. Tried to find that perfect harmony, but they had been impulsive jumping into their engagement and she was glad to have broken it off when she did. They had never been right for each other, it is truly strange what the heat of the moment can do to further one's wilful blindness.

Hermione shook her head and quickly approached her friend avoiding all other interaction on the way.

"Ginny." She called happily," I'm so glad you're here, where's Harry?"

Ginny turned to hug her friend before pointing to a familiar head of messy black hair. "He's speaking to someone he knows." She said with a resigned sigh.

Hermione looked over, "Who's he with?"

The man Harry stood with was tall, he wore a beautifully tailored suit. The kind out of British Vogue rather than Warlocks Wardrobe, blond hair parted to the side, grown out slightly longer than conventional, muscles shifted under black satin as he reached for a drink from the passing levitating tray.

Long fingers, she noted absently... beautiful hands, like he could play the piano. While he filled out his suit, no one would miss the subtle hunt of menace under the sophisticated garb. His mask hid most of his face but the part she could see looked sexy and dare she say it... a little autocratic.

"It's Malfoy." Ginny relayed

Hermione's belly clenched at the name as a hot flush of desire swept through her shamefully. She was glad she had her mask on otherwise the flush would have been hard to conceal from Ginny's eagle eyes.

Of-course it was godforsaken Malfoy, she only seemed to have this reaction around him. For someone who's only sexual experience was one fumble in the darkness with her girlhood crush which had led to much disappointment her body sure seemed to respond to his.

Draco Malfoy, childhood nemesis turned teenage enemy turned... sort of work college. Except he was an Auror and she was a diplomatic liaison so more like elevator acquaintances. If she was being honest she had never quite forgiven him for the childhood hurts inflicted, so despite everything he had done to right his wrongs and his growing friendship with Harry, she had never made the effort to actually talk to him.

Preferring to avoid him when she could, her traitorous body however liked the idea of Draco Malfoy far too much. He had filled up and filled out, brooding silver eyes that watched everything and everyone so carefully assessing, a rather defiant emerald stud that glittered in his ear and that sardonic smile that used to drive her to anger now drove her to a different kind of distraction.

He had the most beautiful voice, low and deep and just perfectly mellow. He spoke in the lowest of tones, the habit forming she assumed from the days he lived with Voldemort in his home.

But that caused you to lean in and when you did you'd be entranced by his scent, earthy and masculine, she had often imagined that voice coxing her to orgasm in the darkness of her bedroom, her fingers gently sweeping through her core.

He looked like he would overwhelm his lovers in bed… she also had this particular fantasy of him in his Quidditch uniform…

"Your mouth is open again, Hermione." Ginny said nonchalantly as she finally grabbed a few pies of a tray. "I refuse to see why you don't approach that man, If I wasn't married..." she made a low growl in her throat, her eyes twinkling "I'd be aiming to climb that tall hunk of a man"

That was the problem, there were plenty of women waiting to grab onto the stubbornly single Draco Malfoy, the man had money, beauty and a voice that made your pussy wet. The last time she had shaken his hand it had engulfed hers, surrounding her in warm and slightly rough heat. How would they feel against her breasts she wondered, rubbing over her sensitive nipples or the back of her knees?

One slim finger skimmed the nape of her neck as she imagined him grabbing her from behind, pressed up close, one muscular arm around her waist as he took her from behind.

Draco Malfoy studied the petite woman who came to stand by Potter's wife, he'd recognise Hermione Granger's distinctive curls anywhere. He'd often imagined gathering them in his hand as he pumped into her soft body. He assumed she was soft, she looked like a spun sugar confection. His greedy eyes took her in without remorse from behind the hooded sanctuary of his mask.

Her neck sloped gently into full breasts, covered in a smattering of freckles. Were her nipples pink, he wondered absently as he sipped the cheap Fire Whiskey provided. Her breasts looked nearly perfect, like they would fit and fill his hands perfectly.

She would finally speak to him tonight he vowed to himself fiercely, not just bullshite her way through some polite conversation and then run like the hounds of hell are chasing her.

Draco Malfoy had decided Hermione Granger was his and he would have her by hook or by crook. And he'd had enough of her running from him.

"Come Potter," he said, "Let us join your wife, I think I might actually _Avada_ myself if you continue talking about whatever this new Health and Safety mandatory course is."

Hermione Granger does not slink, she reminded herself stubbornly even as she noticed Harry and Malfoy making their way towards her and Ginny. You shall stand your ground like the bold woman you are, her inner monologue was copied entirely from the wellness section of Vogue but at least she wasn't running from the sexy man who approached. Plus, she was being completely ambushed she was allowed to be nervous, Harry knew she wouldn't attend a ball if Malfoy was around.

"Harry!" she reached out and hugged her friend. "What is Malfoy doing here?" she whispered furiously in his ear.

"Malfoy, always a pleasure." She said turning to greet him coolly a very faux smile adoring her face.

"Fancy seeing you here Hermione." Harry bless his heart was as usual incredibly obtuse to the undercurrents in the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes before turning to whisper in her husband's ear and then drag him away from the two currently eyeing each other warily.

Harry turned around bewildered and waved at them as he allowed his wife to lead him away.

"Ah… the Weasley art of subtlety" sighed Malfoy, "If only there was some…"

"I thought you were away on an assignment, Malfoy?" Hermione said, rubbing her hands together to rid them of their clamminess.

"You wouldn't have come to the ball if you'd have known I was back in England, is what you're saying."

Hermione flushed, her cheeks staining a charming rose shade, she looked away from him mutinously.

"I don't purposefully avoid events if you are going to be there." She replied haughtily, "It's just tedious keeping track and attending them all."

He stepped closer, bringing his pine scent with him, "Don't you, kitten?" he said, his low voice causing Hermione's pussy to clench. His finger came up to twine with the loosened curl that she had hastily tried to return to its cage.

"Th…That's an awful thing to accuse me of doing." She tried stepping backwards but one hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"I've been trying to get you alone for a year, Hermione." He said, "You've been so naughty, avoiding me all this time when every time you look at me all I see is you begging me to fuck you…" he whispered close to her ear, drawing out the last words until she felt them in her core.

Hermione wasn't good with games like these, her breath rapidly increased…her pulse fluttering like a trapped moth at the base of her neck. She had never been attracted to Draco like this, when they were younger it had been so difficult to get past his actions to see the man. And now she wanted to know the man, is every possible way…on her back, up against the door…. maybe on the bed.

 **(September 2** **nd** **, 2002)**

 _She was running so late, Hermione anxiously tapped her foot while the elevator in the Ministry of Magic stopped yet again. For the first time in her life she had overslept._

 _The breakup talk between her and Ron had gone surprisingly well. She had known at the back of her mind that they were better off just being friends but now there was this new awkwardness and she hated it._

 _No matter how much she tried there was only so much ravage that concealer could cover even if it was infused with magic. Her eyes still felt puffy and raw from the crying last night, not crying because her and Ron weren't together any more just more general 'life changing dramatically' kind of crying._

 _She felt rough._

 _The elevator doors opened to Malfoy, Hermione averted her gaze quickly._

 _Of-course he looked beautiful she thought with a tinge of bitterness, he didn't even really need to try._

 _Draco kept looking at her, Granger had transferred her gaze to the ground and was stubbornly keeping it there. He wanted her so much, for years now…infuriating, intelligent and in the last few years in his eyes achingly beautiful Hermione Granger._

 _It didn't take a genius to figure out that she still hadn't forgiven him. But he had seen her eyeing him when she thought no one was looking._

 _At least she desired him and that was enough… for now._

"I think," she rushed out leaning in closer, "We should leave and go somewhere now."

"Where?"

"Anywhere Draco," she whispered.

"Say Draco, I want you to take me home and fuck me." He growled into her ear.

"Draco…" her lips trembled, "I want you to take me home a…and fuck me…" she whispered the rest out in a rush, the blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck.

Draco groaned under his breath, this woman was going to be the death of him. He was glad they were in a corner because suddenly he had a very unreasonable pant situation.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked her intently, "Before we go any further than this I have to apologize to you… for all those years in school."

Hermione a choice in front of her, she could hold onto all the anger she still harboured or let it go and reach for something that no one had ever made her feel.

"I can't just forgive you, you know?" she said, "I hated you so much." Her voice broke on the last word.

"I don't need you to absolve me of anything, but can you allow me to apologize and make up for all those years?" he asked gently.

She nodded her head mutely and that was all the incentive he needed.

They had to leave… as soon as possible, Granger's mouth was temptingly full and the urge to bite down on her lower lip to test its pillowy softness was overwhelming.

"We're leaving." He said abruptly, hauling her against his side.

"Eager eager…" she giggled tucking her much smaller hand into his, the sombre mood lifting.

Once outside, he Apparated them away from the designated spot. Draco Malfoy was a singularly focused man when it came to Hermione Granger.

He had always had a way with women and no lack of lovers over the years, but he also grew bored far too often. Pansy had once asked where he'd thrown the key to his heart away and honestly, he didn't know.

Draco didn't believe himself capable of love, but no person had ever called to him like Hermione Granger did.

He had been attracted to her since the first time he saw her on the Hogwarts Express searching for Longbottom's toad, her swotty little Hogwart's tie perfectly knotted and her mad hair curling in five different directions.

Lading directly on the massive California King in his room in his flat in Central London.

"My-my Malfoy, muggle London." whispered Hermione as he rolled her under him, "that's a surprise." She teased.

"Far too much talking." He growled, his concentration focused on opening the many tiny hooks that held the bodice of her gown together. His fingers warm and insistent upon her cool flesh.

He kissed like a starving man she noted absently, hot and wet kisses all over her neck. He stopped briefly to nip at the pulse point at her throat, pulling an involuntary moan from her.

Her fingers were equally busy, ridding him of his crisp white shirt she slid her fingers down the firm ridges on his abdomen feeling the tensile strength behind the coiled muscles.

Draco Malfoy's body was like rough-hewn stone covered in deceptive velvet, he had to be strong, the job that he and Harry did wasn't easy. Being an Auror required not just the stability of one's mind and their ability and agility in magic but also a certain amount of physical strength that allowed them to endure harsh conditions.

His arms were tightly corded with muscle as he restrained himself from ripping her gown down the front. A sudden giggle from his partner brought his attention up to her face.

"You know it's rude to laugh at a man about to make love to you?" he said grinning at her.

"I'm sorry Malf...Draco." she laughed, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she sat up, "I just never thought this would be happening." Nervously her fingers swept through her hair and one strap of her gown hung down a slim arm.

"I just…"

"I have wanted you…" Draco replied, pulling her closer until they were face to face, her legs tangled around his own, his hand massaging the nape of her neck gently, "for so long Granger, you have no idea. Years I think, before I even fully acknowledged it. I wanked off to you in sixth year you know." He said with a toothy smile.

"Oohh, what a way to ruin that." She wrinkled her nose up at him.

"No, you misunderstand Granger…" his voice serious and low, he tapped her nose indicating she look up at him, "Merlin Hermione, I think I've wanted you since I first saw you, but I was an idiot."

"We can talk later." She whispered, tightening her arms and lifting her head inviting him to kiss her.

Their lips met together in a warm kiss that Hermione felt all the way down her body.

Draco had to have her, he'd been walking around with a fucking cockstand all evening and now he finally had Hermione Granger in his arms, her sweet lips kissing his and her soft breasts pushing against his chest.

Her little panting breaths came rapidly as Draco moved down her body, laying her across his bed. He kissed down the centre of her chest, sucking on her right nipple as his fingers strummed her left. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirts in a disarray around her as she strained to get some friction on her mound.

"Draco…" she panted, "Touch me…"

"I am touching you, Granger…" he said innocently blowing on the nipple he just sucked.

"You know what I mean!" she whispered.

"Say Draco can you please pet my pussy…" he growled into her lips as he gave her another deep drugging kiss.

"Draco please pet my pussy…" she whispered back. His only answer was to kiss down her soft belly and to her mound where he gently suckled on her clit while sliding a finger into her warmth.

Hermione hummed with pleasure as he found the spot within her that caused her to arch her back off the bed.

Hermione Granger knew the fundamentals of sex, like any other teenage girl she had devoured her fair share of erotic novels but reading about sex was so different to experiencing it.

"Draco!" she cried, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through her body.

"Come on Granger." Draco coaxed gently, "Do you want me to let you orgasm…?"

"Yes!" she sobbed.

He sucked intently on her clit while his fingers pumped in and out of her until her body tightened and she felt her orgasm crash onto her. Her body shuddered as pleasure coursed through her veins.

"Was that fun?" Draco asked, stroking her hair that was now matted down to her forehead, he licked a drop of sweat off her collarbone and gently bit into her neck, "Was that your first orgasm, kitten?" his eyes held hers intently, his low voice once again causing a flutter in her belly.

She nodded mutely.

Draco felt a savage sense of satisfaction over that, quickly unzipping his pants he pressed her into the bed, absently noting a constellation of freckles on her left breast. Her nipples were pink… in fact they were the shade of pink primroses.

"Draco…?" she said, her eyes widening. "I don't think I can take you…" she said biting her bottom lip.

"We'll go slow kitten, we have all night."

He rubbed the blunt head of his cock against her pussy, his deep drugging kisses keeping her distracted as he gently fed her pussy his manhood.

"Oooh…" she moaned as her body stretched deliciously.

"So fucking tight…" he hissed out, "Merlin you're so fucking warm Hermione."

Once he was fully in her it took her body a few minutes to adjust as he stood poised above her, his eyes alone showing his tight restrain.

"You can move now." She whispered

His first thrust brought a wave of pleasure, her pussy clamped down like a vice.

"Harder Draco." She panted

Draco slid a hand under her bottom, pulling her tight against him as he thrust into her soft body. His fantasies hadn't lived up to what the reality was. Her sweet vanilla scent in his nose, her breathy moans, her small fluttering hands that held onto his shoulders and most of all those warm coffee eyes that were dazed with desire.

"Want…you…so…fucking…much!" he said harshly, her body clung to his as she moaned out that she was coming again. He followed shortly after her as her vaginal muscles clamped down on his cock.

Both of them were breathing hard and Draco was unwilling to let Hermione go, gently cradling her to him while they both recovered.

Hermione climbed over Draco's chest and looked down at him with a cheeky smile, "If this is how you're going to go about apologizing to me…I might just forgive you, Draco."

….

 **The end.**


End file.
